1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, systems, and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interfaces for installing external application programs in image processing apparatuses such as multifunction peripheral (MFP)s have been released to the public by manufacturers of image processing apparatuses. Providing such an environment makes it possible for third-party vendors as well as manufacturers of image processing apparatuses to develop application programs for image processing apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to enhance the functions of image processing apparatuses.
On the other hand, manufacturers of image processing apparatuses have made efforts to reduce development costs by using, also for new models, functions (such as an error display function) and display screens (such as an error display screen) provided in former models when developing new models, and configurations for achieving this have also been proposed. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2012-044258 and No. 2009-223577.)